The present invention relates to a wind blocking device for a convertible automobile and particularly suited for a C6 convertible CORVETTE (model years 2005-present) and a C5 convertible CORVETTE (model years 1997-2004) as manufactured by General Motors. Several wind blocking devices have been manufactured for convertibles and for the C5 and C6 CORVETTE. However, due to deficiencies in the design of the wind blocking panel and its related mounting system, all other wind blocking devices for the C5 and C6 CORVETTE require the wind blocking device to be removed in order to operate the convertible top between the open and closed positions. The present invention, on the other hand, is unique in that it is designed and mounted in such a way that the convertible top can be opened and closed without disturbing the wind blocking device and the present invention also incorporates text or art work which may be abraded onto a solid transparent or translucent wind blocker and then illuminated for dramatic effect.